


An awesome night

by etno95



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etno95/pseuds/etno95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were in a club, drinking, dancing, just having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An awesome night

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Erik Durm sexual One Shot. English is not my main linguage and the character of Elena is totally fictive.

They were in a club, drinking, dancing, having fun

Erik was really drunk, it is not his habit Normally he is really shy, but with alcohol he was different, more extroverted. He just met met this girl, Elena, a blond tall girl with beautiful blue eyes, with who he was dancing in a really hot way. He held her by the hips. She was touching his abs, molded by so many years of football practice, through his tee shirt. 

"We can go out and learn more about each other." Ask Elena in a whisper.

They went out of the club, kissing each other. They went to Erik's flat with a cab. They were kissing hard into the elevator since they reached the good floor. Erik quickly open the door and they came in. They ran to the bedroom and started to undress each other. Erik's hands were exploring the body of Elena, focusing on her boobs. He unfastened her bra the slowest he could to increase the pleasure. 

Elena moaned from the pleasure. Erik licked her tits. 

Elena retired Erik's hand from her body and unzipped his pants, took it off, stroked his crotch through his underpants. His cock started to hard-on. He was smiling.

She slowly pulled off the underpants to reveal his penis in a really hard erection, the veins were swollen to their maximum with the intensity of the blood supply. 

She watched his attribute with envy and desire.

She took it into her mouth. She started to suck his penis, massaging his balls.

The desire increase until his cum flowed into Elena's mouth. She drank it like if ot was an aphrodisiac drink.

She pushed him on the bed and climbed on him, genital part against genital part.

"Fuck me like this is the last time you can Fuck, Fuck me like this is the end of the world, Fuck me like you want to break me!" She said with a hussy tone

He jumped on her and started to fuck her really hard. He pushed his cock to punch the deep of her vagina. She moaned louder and louder, she felt the pleasure increase into the small of her back. 

He was giving all his energy. They changed position until he was coming. 

-"I'm coming, I'm coming!!" Erik said.

He continued to push his dick deeper and deeper inside her. She reached the orgasm, her body trembled, her mind was high from her corps. 

He came, he poured all of his cum inside the condom. 

He retired quietly from Elena vagina and took off the condom, threw it into the trash and came back into the bed.

-"You were awesome" The girl said about the football player performance.

She kissed the forehead of Erik sleeping and she got dressed with her clothes scattered all around in the room.

She found a piece of paper, a pen and she wrote " thanks for the night, you were amazing, Elena"

And after that she disappeared into the dark corridor of Erik's building.


End file.
